Der Hanse
Empire of the seas The Hansa is synonymous with wealth and power beyond imagination, its prosperous and Audacious merchants constantly cross the galaxy in search of new markets and merchandise, their ships are capable of reaching speeds and distances unimaginable Possessors of interstellar travel mode through "Empty" makes the Hansa always one step ahead, its powerful Seers, Prophets, Apostles and Singers always take them by the safer and faster, its engineers and scientists do not cease their research in order to go further in technological development, their rulers are always willing to make reforms that benefit everyone in name of peace, prosperity and progress. Hansa is also synonymous with enemy to be feared thanks to his skillful and stoic (sometimes also stubborn) armies equipped with the best of the best, their superhuman Einsenkorp are the terror of the battlefields, their Siege Platforms, Knights and Old ones are a nightmare to whoever faces them. They are also one of the last bastions of the Ancients, being their "Chosen" and commissioned to restore their Sanctuary Worlds. Governnement Forma de Gobierno: Dual Emperador: Kaiser The Imperator Maximus or Great Commander, is the leader of the armies of the Hansa and his will is obeyed by each and every one of the regiments of the Krieg Korps and the Einsenkorps, the warriors "improved" genetically of this faction, and the fleet. Within its competences, the warlike operations, both jointly and exclusively from Lübeck, are within the framework, it is also his responsibility to take charge of the coordination of the planetary and star defenses of the Hansa; ensuring its correct operation. By tradition the Kaiser is accompanied by his presumed heirs; the Caesar, who ritually uphold their weapons. Additionally and in On rare occasions, he can veto the decision of a Hansetag proposal. He Kaiser belongs to the race of the Ancient, the Firstborn of the Ällmachtig and The First Walkers of Heaven governor of the seas: Chosen by the Hansetag, is necessarily a genius of his time and is a master of the diplomacy, administration and other vital issues for the proper functioning of the Hansa. The Governor is the highest administrative and bureaucratic authority, passing through the most important and transcendental decisions that you pass, it is also in his competence to seek a balance of power between the different cities of the Hansa and to ensure the purity of the Hansetag. Traditionally his right or executive hand is the "Malkador" and his left or legal hand is the "Chancellor". They are chosen every 50 years and this can be re-elected if they have the ability to continue, sometimes they can veto a Hansetag decision if they consider it to be of little use. '' 'Governing Bodies' '' '' 'Hansetag:' '' It takes care of choose and approve guidelines that govern the Hansa, is made up of minds the most brilliant the Hansa can offer, being these chosen for their gifts of administration, diplomacy, physics, chemistry and all the sciences that do Run the Hansa correctly. Its number rises to 288, 12 for each of the 24 Cities of the Hansa. '' 'Advisory Body:' '' Without anything envy the Hansetag in terms of bright minds, it's about the organism of depuration so that the Hansetag has only the most relevant laws at hand and is made up of 664 members; 24 for each of the 24 cities of the Hansa. '' 'Electors:' '' They are the managers to travel the length and breadth of the Empire of the Seas by collecting possible needs and proposals to be analyzed by the Advisory Body, also the Elector has the right and obligation that if it is in its power to apply laws and statutes that it is not necessary for the Advisory Body and the Hansetag to guarantee for its application. '' 'Political Division:' '' The Hansa is divided into 3 political-administrative areas. '' 'The Big 12:' '' * Lübeck * Rostock * Stettin * Danzig * Thorne * Visby * Riga * Reval * Stockholm * Hamburg * Bremen * Köln '' 'The Twelve Minors' '' * London * Ladoga * Malmö * Aalborg * Rippen * Oslo * Bergen * Novgorod * Groningen * Bruges * Edinburgh * Scarborgh '' 'Colonies of Overseas (noteworthy):' '' * Port Royale * Macao * Goa * Ceylon Cluster * Sirijalva's Cluster * Veran Kreutz * Acpulc * Falkland Cluster * Portobello These cities are semi-independent with the only 3 highest laws to respect: # Obey the Kaiser. # Obey the Governor of the Seas. # You will not raise your hand against a Brother of the Guild. (World affiliated with Hansa, so it is not legal to fight between cities). The greater presence of the Hansa is in commercial positions in worlds of other factions for which the Hansa does not look for the territorial expansion if not the one of its always demanding markets. Forms of Government The Hansa is a Merchant League which is composed of several autocephalous forms of government which must respond to the Diarchy. * '' 'Kingdoms' '': these monarchical entities represent the peak in the degree of power, these entities are usually military court and industrial inclination, naturally they are relatively centralized and are in favor of Kaiser for the most part. * '' 'Grand Duchy' '': the Grand Dukes are figures on horseback between the Kings and Burgmeister which combine the military and administrative facets of the latter, being these quite influential within the league as they usually act as mediators of conflicts among them. * '' 'Apostles' '': the Apostles are the main administrators of the Hansa and their functions are often important for the development of the Hansa and its territories, often support the Governor of the Seas. * '' 'Hochmeister' '': they are figures on horseback between the Apostles and the Burgmeister who are usually the '' Defenders of the Faith '' and are supporters of Kaiser. * '' 'Bürgmeister' '': these are the managers of the Hansa par excellence and tend to behave aggressively when it comes to protecting their trade, they tend to be supporters of the Governor of the Seas. Technology They have the best naval technology, leaving behind their rivals by far, but they have a much smaller fleet than other factions. Genetic research is the best being that Der EinsenKorp is capable of face 4 Third and get well unemployed but only 150,000 compared to the 2,000,000 from Tercios and the 4,000,000 from Cruzados Konstantieren. Naturally they are long-lived, being able to reach from 500 to 1000 years of age as long as they do not die in battle or illness, this is due to their relationship with the Ancients. Officially and jointly with Leiger are the "Protectors of Bilbao"